


Skype

by MeredithBrody



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after Meredith goes back to work, Gibbs is surprised with a Skype call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkyb27983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyb27983/gifts), [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



> So, this was an idea I kicked around with my RP partner on facebook, but it would not leave my mind... so I had to write something. It's a little bit sad, in places, but mostly it's just fluff.

It had been a long case, and now that Gibbs didn't have to focus on work and solving the case he just wanted to go home, speak to his girlfriend and maybe hear his son. They had made the decision to live in separate states for the good of both of them, but after cases like this one he wished, just once, that he was going home to his little family. So as he was about to leave, hearing McGee come up behind him was not what he really wanted. "Boss, I have a surprise for you." McGee said without asking if he was busy.

"McGee, I need to go home." He wasn't above letting them see that he was getting down about this. They all pretty much knew it anyway. Since the news that he and Meredith Brody had been in a relationship in secret for more than a year before their son had made secrecy all but impossible if he wanted to raise his son. "Try to talk to my son before he forgets who I am."

"I promise, it'll only take a minute." McGee looked like whatever was bothering him was important, and that immediately made Gibbs worried. After this long on his team, McGee would only think something important if it needed Gibbs' attention. Especially since Jackson Brody-Gibbs had appeared on the planet, his team had been even more conscientious about what they kept him late with.

"Alright?" He walked over to McGee's desk. Hoping that whatever it was was going to be something simple and easy to deal with. He just wanted to go home. He needed to hear Meredith's voice telling him that things were going to be alright. He was too tired for another crisis.

"Just sit here." McGee motioned to the chair in front of the screen. Gibbs decided it was going to be worth humouring him. For some reason this seemed to have the attention of so many people around them, but that maybe wasn't surprising if Gibbs was going on a computer, even if only temporarily. "One minute."

The sight that greeted him when the screen lit up was not one he had expected. Meredith and his son were both sat on the sofa in her living room. He'd recognise it anywhere, and it meant that they were at home, and this was live. He'd spoken to her a couple of hours earlier, and she'd been working. "Meredith?"

"Hey Jethro." She smiled brightly, and for a second he imagined they were in the same room. If they were he would have had his head buried in her neck by now. Trying to forget this week had been something that had happened. "McGee and I decided to set this up since I'm back at work and visiting is harder." That was an understatement. She'd been back at work for a month, and they hadn't seen each other in all that time.

"Thank you, McGee." He said sincerely with a smile. This was a gift, being able to see and hear his girlfriend and his son. It wasn't the same as physically being in the same room, but it was almost as good. There were some things he could never thank his team for enough. This gesture was going to be added to that list.

"No problem boss, goodnight. Night Agent Brody." He felt McGee clap his shoulder, then the rest of the room faded around him, and all his focus went on the two people calling them from New Orleans. He was sure that they couldn't stay long, but this was enough.

"Hey, Jack, look. Who's that?" Meredith clapped and pointed at the screen. Jack seemed to concentrate for a long time then screamed and clearly tried to reach out and grab him through the screen. "It's daddy, right!"

"He's grown." Gibbs commented, seeing how big the baby sat in Meredith's lap was. He knew that time wasn't going to stop when he wasn't around Meredith and Jackson, but seeing how much it was progressing without him being there was more than a little humbling. As for Meredith, she was clearly tired, but hanging in there.

"He's up to 8 kilos. It feels like picking up a sack of potatoes." She smiled and he wasn't surprised right now that that was what it felt like to be carrying their overgrown token of love around. He wasn't surprised, but it was not the best for her. "Look, Jack, it's daddy."

"I can't believe he's grown that much in a month." Jackson seemed to have doubled in size since he'd last held his son. He was certain that that was just his overactive imagination. He just couldn't believe how huge Jack seemed to be right now.

"We miss you, Jethro." She commented, and he wondered what had prompted her to say it. He knew that she was tired, and he hoped she missed him as much as he missed her, but really the truth was he didn't know.

"Hey is this the little man?" Came a voice over his shoulder. Clearly Tony DiNozzo didn't mine interrupting his boss during business hours was a problem, even if it was clearly something personal going on. The fact that Dinozzo seemed to be focusing on Jackson meant that Meredith had a moment to react. "Wow, Merri, he's getting big."

"Yo DiNozzo." Brody said that rather tiredly, and Gibbs wondered, again, what it was that exhausted Meredith about DiNozzo. Clearly something did, even if she didn't know what it was. He would get to the bottom of it. "Seven months now."

"Wow, I'll catch you later boss." DiNozzo waved lightly at the screen then left, much to Gibbs' delight. He wanted this moment alone with his family. One day, he'd convince Meredith to make that official. One day. She had resisted so far, but he knew why. She still had issues with marriage from James, but when she was over them

"I miss you both too." He said as soon as DiNozzo was out of earshot. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to say how he felt about his girlfriend and his son around people, they were just both very private people, and the idea of publicly expressing all of this was more than they would normally do. Gibbs couldn't help but think his reaction when he'd seen Meredith was enough for them to gossip about. He'd never liked being the subject of gossip, but he was right now. He found that he didn't care, as long as Merri and Jack were safe and happy. He just wished they were nearby. "I wish I were there"

"Depending on cases, I can probably catch a red eye Friday night. Take my paperwork with me." He loved that idea, but he didn't want to take her away from her team. He knew that Pride was training up a new agent, but he would still need Merri for work. So she should stay there, rather than running around the country to see him.

"Meredith." He started, but she held her hand up. That was normally her sign for him to stop, but the fact that she picked Jack up a moment later and sniffed his diaper. Clearly she was happy with the result, as she put him down and smiled a moment later. "Look maybe..."

Her face told him that no matter what argument he was going to make she wasn't going to listen. That didn't surprise him at all. "Don't try to talk me out of it. It's been a month since we've been in the same house, Jack wants his daddy, and I want you too."

"I want you as well." He had to admit that. Having his family right there was something he desperately wanted. He knew that once Merri had made up her mind he had no chance of convincing her to change it. If Pride was giving her the time he should just accept it, and remember that his old friend was probably doing it as much for him as for Merri. The truth was he did want her there. Her and Jack. "I want both of you."

"Then that's solved." She said with a finality in her voice that told him bringing it up again would cause her to become displeased and that would not end well for him. He'd been down that road before and he wasn't stupid enough to do it again.

"I just can't believe the size of him." He commented again, watching his son clapping his hands together then trying to stick them in Merri's mouth. It was funny to watch, and Merri just expertly batted them away.

"Me either. It's a good job he's weaning, I'd probably die trying to keep up, all he does is eat." She tickled Jack and he screamed with his little baby laugh. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh along with them.

"I miss you." Watching them that was really all he could think. It had been a month. A very long, very trying and very tiring month. He was looking forward to having someone there to listen to his worries. He'd gotten used to having her there with him while she'd been on her maternity leave that doing without it was strange.

"I know. Friday night, I'll be there. I promise." Her earnestness and simple honesty just made him smile. He still couldn't really believe that, once upon a time, he'd thought that being alone was better for everyone. Merri had proven that wrong. He wasn't sure he could imagine he life without her now.

"Remind me to buy McGee something for this." He commented with a smile. He would never have been able to work any of this out on his own, and getting to watch his family, even for only a few minutes, was the greatest reward he could have.

"I'm bringing him his thank you gift, Don't worry." Of course she would have that well in hand. He still couldn't really believe that they had managed to arrange something like this at such short notice. "I should feed this little man and get bath-time done."

"Yeah." He smiled just watching her as she started getting ready to go, he didn't know when he'd next see his family, or when they would have time to even have a conversation, and all he wanted, desperately, was for them to all be together again. That wasn't possible right now, and it made him miss her all the more. "Meredith?"

"Yes?" She stopped and looked at him, Jack clearly sat on her knee still smiling at the screen, obviously recognising who was on there. It did make him happy to know that, somehow, Jack remembered him. He reached out to grab the screen again as Merri held him tight.

"I do love you." He had never expected to fall in love with someone almost twenty years his  junior, but he had and now he tried to end every call telling her that. They had hidden their feelings from each other for more than a decade, then hidden their relationship from everyone else for another year. Telling her was the only way he could be sure that she knew he didn't hide them because he was ashamed of her, but because he hadn't wanted to lose her. Now, it mattered more that they were honest.

"I know, I love you too, we both do." She waved and he watched as the image of her and their little boy blinked off. Somehow he simultaneously felt closer to them and missed them like he missed a part of himself. This was one of the rare moments where he regretted the decision to keep working and not just move to New Orleans with Meredith and Jackson, but they'd all be together again soon, and he was going to hold on to that.


End file.
